


Misconceptions

by naomi24



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spooning means something different for each person, especially when one sees it as affection and the other takes it as an invitation for sex.</p><p>From this prompt: <a href="http://catos.co.vu/post/71527833955">http://catos.co.vu/post/71527833955</a><br/>For ReLay fic fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to prompter who introduced me to ereri world. I wasn’t sure if you actually wanted fluff or smut so I did both. I hope you didn’t mind that I turned it into vampire AU.

**Jongdae POV:**

 

Spooning.

 

It has always been Jongdae's favorite thing to do with his lover. He sees it as a declaration of love, the only action he deems more important than sex itself, and the only topic he'd argue passionately for when his lover is too busy to tend to him. Some say his obsession is borderline insane while a few agree with his infatuation, but he chooses to ignore the opinions of others and enjoys the sensations instead.

 

The best time is in the morning, when his lover is too tired to move more than necessary. He squirms closer to his lover's chest and allows the latter to hold him tighter, until all he can feel is the latter's warmth and all he can smell is his scent. Sometimes he'd mumble incoherent things into the air because the feeling is too good to not express out loud.

 

His favorite position is the most uncomfortable thing a person can ask, but it doesn't matter, not when his lover is willing to give in to his demands. It helps when you have teary, sad eyes combined with the right amount of pouting, even though most of his friends say his lover is just completely whipped. Either way, he can't complain, and he certainly won't stop using it to his advantage.

 

They would lay on their sides, Yixing's left arm around his waist and Jongdae holding it against his chest, pretending it's his favorite plush toy. Meanwhile, Yixing's right arm is squished underneath him, almost cutting the blood circulation if Jongdae squirms too much.  The best part is having his head tucked under Yixing's chin, as if the elder's body is his personal armor.

 

Their schedules rarely conflict, with Yixing waking up when the sun sets, and Jongdae's shift has always been night time. Yixing picks him up after his shift, and they'd spend the next 2-3 hours doing something extreme before Yixing has to return to the confinement of the house. It's the only con of dating a vampire, the restriction of hours. The pros outweigh it when he thinks about the times they would spend embracing each other's warmth or having blood driven sex, as Jongdae would call it.

 

***

 

Jongdae works as an ER doctor nearby, and conveniently, that's how he met Yixing. Though the latter is immune to wounds and toxic substances, he's not immune to losing limbs, or a finger, in his case. It turned out Yixing was trying out fencing with his fellow vampire friends, and their high excitement caused Luhan to accidentally aim a little too much to the right. Nevertheless, Yixing's finger was sewn back, but the healing rate was too fast for Jongdae not to notice. The suspicion increased when he caught Luhan drinking a negative O blood bag.

 

Of course, both tried to deny it, but Jongdae couldn't care less about exposing them since he was more interested in their healing abilities. A few weeks had passed before Yixing accidentally tasted Jongdae's cut lip, and the elder has been hooked on his blood ever since.

 

***

 

It's early Saturday morning when Jongdae returns to his shared home with Yixing, along with a few vampires and their feeders, a nickname vampires give to the humans they feed from. The first sight is unwelcoming, seeing an extremely thirsty Baekhyun pressing his human, Kyungsoo, against the wall. Kyungsoo always whimpers when the sensation starts to waver between pleasure and pain, while Baekhyun can be reckless on how much he takes from him. Jongdae forces himself to look away, before one of them starts stripping.

 

He walks to the kitchen and hopes to find his Yixing cooking a complicated soufflé, but he only sees Xiumin exerting too much energy on scrubbing the granite. He learns earlier on that Xiumin is the oldest vampire in the house and the only one who has transformed his feeder into a newborn vampire. He hears stories on how excruciatingly painful it is to be transformed, and he wonders how Jongin handled it. But he supposes if he had to choose between growing old without Yixing or spending an eternity with him, he'd definitely choose the latter.

 

"Where's Yixing?"

 

"Huh?" Xiumin looks up in a daze before realization dawns on him. "Oh - Count Siwon called every young vampire for their monthly training." The elder shrugs and continues with his task.

 

 _Well that explains why Jongin isn't hanging off Xiumin as usual_ , Jongdae thinks to himself before walking out of the kitchen.

 

He hates the vampires' monthly training, the only week of the month where Count Siwon tests every young vampire physically so they'd be ready for war. It just so happens that the two biggest vampire clans are fighting over territory. The fight sounds idiotic to Jongdae, but humans don’t get any say in this.

 

The worse part is the fact that he can't sleep easily without Yixing's body next to him, so he's always extra moody and grumpy until Yixing returns. The other feeders seem to take note whenever Yixing is gone, but some vampires, mainly Baekhyun, love riling him up.

 

***

 

The first night is always the worst as everyone tries to accommodate Jongdae's demands. They decide to rotate and see which person is best suited to help Jongdae sleep well.

 

The first one up is Sehun, Luhan's feeder. Luckily, Luhan is also away, otherwise Jongdae would have a broken arm, and Yixing would be strangling Luhan against the wall.

 

"How do we do this again?" Sehun asks again since he's unsure if this was a good idea at first.

 

"You lay down, be comfortable, and I lay beside you. Then I'll tell you where to put your arms, and finally, my head will be tucked under your chin."

 

"Sounds complicated. Can't we just sleep side by side, and I'll hum you a song?"

 

"No. Get on the bed."

 

"Yixing is such a nice vampire-- why did he have to pick an annoying human?"

 

Jongdae raises his hand to smack him, and Sehun immediately flinches. He lowers his body onto the bed with a pout permanently stuck on his lips.

 

"Luhan will be hearing about this!" he tries to threaten, and Jongdae simply rolls his eyes.

 

The sensation is different. It’s not as nice as it is with Yixing, but at least Sehun breathes normally without snoring. Jongdae soon falls asleep and tries to enjoy this weird feeling. It wasn’t long before he’s abruptly woken up to the shifting of Sehun's body. It's then when he realizes how Yixing barely move in his sleep, and Jongdae misses him even more.

 

The next person to try is Kyungsoo. Though the younger is deemed small and squishy, he gives hard punches. Jongdae is absolutely sure that Kyungsoo owns Baekhyun's ass even though the latter vehemently denies it.

 

Kyungsoo feels more like Yixing because he has more body fat and is not scrawny like Sehun. Jongdae likes the feel of his body beside him, and he would fall asleep easily only if Kyungsoo was not as short as he is. It's the only thing that's preventing him from tucking his head into Kyungsoo's neck. Well, _that_ and Baekhyun's loud snores when the elder insists on sleeping with them.

 

Jongdae hopes that the third time's the charm as Chanyeol is next. The tall feeder has been Kris's for many years. Rumor has it that Kris is waiting for Chanyeol to reach the same age as him before he transforms the younger. So it's not surprising to see Kris letting Chanyeol sleep with Jongdae without supervision. Jongdae can only hope his relationship with Yixing will bloom into that in the future.

 

The feeling is almost similar to Sehun’s trial, except that Chanyeol has a little more body fat than the younger. He squirms back, trying to find a better position so he's easily spooned by the younger, but immediately halts when he hears a loud yelp from Chanyeol. He looks up and sees the younger holding his jaw while mumbling _I’m okay_. Jongdae sighs loudly before moving away from the giant and swears to kill his lover when he returns.

 

***

 

The next day, Xiumin looks at him with pity as he offers to be the next volunteer, but Jongdae grumbles that no one is as comfortable as Yixing. So he abandons the idea of sleeping and focuses on work.

 

Everyone seems to be worried over his health, especially Kyungsoo, who has become the mom of this unique family. He waves off their concern stating that he does sleep, even though the most he can get is four hours if he’s lucky.

 

By the time Yixing returns, Jongdae is too exhausted to greet him as cheerfully as he normally does and opts to sit on the comfortable couch, knowing the elder will seek him out eventually.

 

Yixing’s first reaction to seeing him is happiness before anger replaces it, and Jongdae feels the elder pulling him in for a hug.

 

“Baby, what happened? Did they overwork you?” Yixing snarls in his ear, ready to kill anyone who made his baby to overwork himself.

 

“I couldn’t sleep without you,” he whispers, his face situated inside the elder’s neck, the drowsiness finally catching up to him.

 

Yixing’s heart clenches at the thought of causing his lover’s misery. He gently moves both their bodies down to the floor and places Jongdae right beside him.  Jongdae adjusts their position as the younger nuzzles his head closer to Yixing’s neck, and grabs the dangling left arm, hugging it tighter. Yixing doesn’t even notice how cold the floor is or the fact that they’re still in the living room. Instead, he focuses on making sure Jongdae is comfortable for at least an 8-hour nap.

 

“Ugh - Xiumin, they’re spooning right on the floor!” Baekhyun bellows, and Yixing bares his fangs in retaliation. Baekhyun holds up his hands in defense before scurrying away from the insane couple.

 

Yixing simply smiles in victory as he pulls the younger closer and remains still, despite the fact he has a lot of energy building up inside of him.

 

***

 

**Yixing POV**

 

Spooning.

 

The most innocent yet tantalizing word that a person can ask of their lover. Almost everyone he knows seems to have innocent thoughts on the word, and he finds himself the lone soul who thinks otherwise. It's not that his mind always connects spooning with dirty thoughts. In fact, he also enjoys it in the most harmless way. He never minded when Jongdae just wanted the warmth of his chest or the security of being held in his arms. It’s just hard for him to not have the desire to rub his morning wood against a perfectly nice ass.

 

That is how this evening started. They're in the most opportunistic position, the one Yixing really loves to take advantage of. He has his left arm wrapped around Jongdae's waist while his right arm is squished underneath Jongdae's warm body. He nuzzles his nose into the short hairs on the back of Jongdae’s head and places a soft kiss onto the younger’s neck. He can already hear the soft grumbling, an early sign of rejection. So he knows he must tread carefully and decides to slowly rile up Jongdae’s desires, so the younger can’t exactly blame him if he’s also horny.

 

He lets his hands roam freely across his lover’s chest before placing his palms over the hardened pebbles. He loves how frustrated Jongdae can get whenever he simply twists or accidentally rubs his nipples. He gains the advantage as he lets a hardened nub slip between two fingers and subtly pinches it. Jongdae immediately wiggles in his sleep and his ass rubs deliciously against his hard on.

 

Yixing leans forward to press small kisses onto the back of his neck as his finger rubs tantalizingly against the nub. He ignores the signs of early awakening and focuses on keeping the younger still as he keeps rutting against the firm ass. His lust overpowers him as he feels himself nibbling against the younger’s neck, his teeth pressing a little too hard into the skin. The temptation to feed on the younger increases, and he stops when Jongdae jabs his stomach a little too angrily. The younger grumbles under his breath about insensitive horny vampires, but Yixing is too preoccupied with the idea of release.

 

His left hand slips inside Jongdae’s boxers, teasingly touching the length before pulling it out. He rubs the tip gently as the younger leans into his touches. His mouth trails again across Jongdae’s neck, teeth grazing across a vein. He grips the length as he punctures the vein, the sweet tasting liquid already touching his tongue. He loves how the venom in his fangs doubles as an aphrodisiac, making his lover melt into putty in his arms. The younger will be extremely pliable, easily giving into his sexual demands. He already notices the change when Jongdae starts to seek more friction from his hand.

 

“ _Yixing_.” The tone suggests impatience and a lot of frustration.

 

Yixing understands it so he doesn’t waste time, closing the wound quickly with a single tongue swipe. He rolls Jongdae onto his back, quickly hovering on top of him while caressing the younger’s biceps. Jongdae stares challengingly back at him, though his expression is still sleepy. The elder smirks when Jongdae hisses as he takes off his boxers and spreads his legs, grabbing the nearby lube. He steals a heated kiss from the younger as his finger circles the rim before pressing inside. The younger groans as his lover quickly slips in the second finger, scissoring and stretching as fast as he can. Their tongues momentarily duel before Yixing pulls away, trailing kisses down the younger’s chest and quick nibbles on a sensitive nipple.

 

Jongdae doesn’t get a warning when Yixing envelops the tip, and he feels himself flushing in embarrassment. He's still insecure whenever Yixing wants to go down on him. His insecurity doesn't last long when pleasure seeps through his body, sharply inhaling when Yixing does his favorite tongue trick. He doesn't even notice that the elder's fingers are still inside of him until he feels something brush against his prostate. He wiggles when Yixing finally finds it and arches his back when the elder envelops the length. He whimpers at a hard suck and resists the temptation to grab onto his lover’s hair, a habit that Yixing frowns upon. Nevertheless, he knows Yixing loves to rile him up, so he’s just impatiently waiting for the elder to just penetrate him already.

 

As true to his prediction, Yixing pops his length out his mouth at the first sign of orgasm and pulls his fingers away from the tight muscle. The sudden emptiness is something Jongdae will never get used to, but he always love the next part. He watches as Yixing rubs a coat of lube onto his dick, the comical yet sexy expression on his face always makes Jongdae lick his lips. He doesn’t mind when Yixing manhandles him into the right position, his own leg over the elder’s shoulder.

 

The clashes of teeth momentarily distract them both as Yixing presses in. The elder tries to muffle the sounds when he begins a slow pace. The friction feels amazing to him, but he wants Jongdae to be clawing his back instead of stuttering groans. He changes the angle as he adjusts the leg over his shoulder. He finds the prostate easily and smirks as Jongdae thrusts up against him. He doesn’t let the younger touch himself as he grabs hold of the wandering hand.

 

“More,” Jongdae pleads, and Yixing finds it amusing when the younger gapes in reaction to a hard thrust.

 

“Were you naughty this week?”

 

Jongdae tries to shake his head but ends up writhing as his lover decides to ruthlessly thrust against the sensitive nerves.

 

“I don’t know if I can trust your words. You can’t even resist from touching yourself,” Yixing breathes out before stopping momentarily. He stares at the younger's angry cock that demands attention, pre-cum already dripping down to the base. He's tempted to give the younger what he wants, an early orgasm, but that wouldn't be the thrill that he wants. So he pulls out from the warm confinement, and Jongdae whimpers at the loss. Yixing flops down beside the younger before gesturing him to climb on.

 

“Work for it,” Yixing demands as he comfortably rests. He watches Jongdae's shaking legs straddle his waist. The younger seems to sigh in relief as he's able to feel stretched again.

 

Jongdae tries a few angles before increasing his pace. He finally finds the right angle that makes him shut his eyes in pleasure. Yixing decides to thrust along with him and feels pride whenever the younger chokes on a moan.

 

The older roams his hands across his lover's body, purposely stopping by his nipples. The random twists and pinches seem to energize his lover as Jongdae picks up his pace, unwilling to let the rise of pleasure diminish. The elder can feel the approaching orgasms on both sides, but he sees Jongdae becoming too frustrated on getting his release. He distracts him momentarily by putting a hard nub between his lips, tongue flicking at it. The younger stutters out a moan as he feels teeth grazing his nub along with devilish licks. He doesn't realize he  has stopped moving until Yixing smacks his pretty ass.

 

He decides on a slower pace when he focuses on pressing harder into the spot than just repeatedly brushing against it. With the combined stimulation from Yixing's tongue, he's able to reach his orgasm quickly. He screams the elder's name, and his fingers curl into Yixing's waist, clawing marks into his skin that he wishes would never heal. He falls across his lover's chest in exhaustion as white streams decorate their chests. He lets Yixing flip him onto his back as the elder thrusts a few more times to get to his own climax. Jongdae shudders when he feels the inside of his muscle coated by Yixing's cum.

 

Yixing buries his face into the younger's neck, inhaling the mixed scent of sweat and cum inside the room. Jongdae combs through his hair and catches his breath while keeping his lover inside of him. He refuses to part so soon after being so intimate yet he knows Yixing can suffocate him if the elder stays on top of him. So he carefully flips their position to their sides, another spooning position he likes.

 

Yixing lets his lover nuzzle against his neck, and an arm wraps around his waist. Despite all the stickiness and sweat, Jongdae will spoon at any convenient time. He should really be turned off by how gross they feel at the moment, namely the dried cum around his thighs, but he can't help it-- his lover always turns him on. So he's not surprised when he feels his dick already half hard and growing inside Jongdae's overused rim. He can only hope that the younger has enough energy for


End file.
